


Of Birds and Bees

by LadyGaGalion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Sex Education, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening before his wedding, Makalaurë asks his father for advice on how to please a woman. Nerdanel comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Birds and Bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



> In the interest of torturing Fëanor, I have taken LACE to the extreme. Prior to marriage, elves know next to nothing about sex. In fact, they only get aroused as a result of intimate contact with another.

It was the stuttering that made Nerdanel stop in her tracks. She had been heading to the gardens to see how the preparations for Makalaurë's wedding tomorrow were coming along. Though it was not her custom to eavesdrop on Fëanáro's private conversations with their sons, there was something in her husband's tone, and a certain word she thought she'd heard, that had piqued her curiosity. Quietly she hid behind her latest work of art, a large sculpture of Aulë raising his smith's hammer, and listened in.

"It… Well, while you're kissing and caressing, it will begin to... swell," Fëanáro said. Looking over Aulë's marble shoulder Nerdanel saw that her husband's cheeks were tinged a deep pink. "She, on the other hand," he continued, "she will become w-w-wet between the legs." Fëanáro wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "That is how you will know you are both ready to, er… to have intercourse."

"All right…" Makalaurë said slowly, his dark brows drawn together. "And what then?"

Now Fëanáro was a deep shade of scarlet. "Er…" He tugged on the collar of his robes, exposing more of his neck to the cool air. "Then you… Well, you enter her. Carefully, mind you. You cannot miss it, really—the v-vagina—it is right in between the legs, just past the pubic bone."

"Atar, I know what goes where," Makalaurë said exasperatedly. "What I wish to know is how to satisfy my wife-to-be. Surely there is more of an art to it than you have just described."

Nerdanel covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle. Her usually eloquent husband's embarrassed stuttering was unexpected, but Makalaurë's insistence on learning the fine details of satisfying a woman was not. Of course he would want a bit of trusted guidance before he was sent off to perfect his technique on his own. So it had been with every instrument and every weapon he had ever picked up.

"Of course there is," Fëanáro agreed. "And as it is with all art, in time, given a bit of practice and exploration, you will learn what works best for you both."

Nerdanel sighed inwardly. Her husband was proving to be utterly useless. He, who was more than capable in between the sheets--who was indeed an incredible lover--was giving advice that could very well have come from a virgin.

Casually Nerdanel stepped out from behind the statue and cleared her throat. The two looked up at her, startled. Fëanáro flushed anew even as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Nerdanel, I thought you were in the gardens."

Makalaurë looked away awkwardly.

"I was just on my way there when I overheard your conversation. A drink, perhaps?" she offered as she walked over to a small table in the corner of the room. Without waiting for a response she poured them each a glass of wine—red for the men and white for herself, as she preferred the lighter, fruitier taste.

After distributing the goblets, Nerdanel took a seat next to Makalaurë; he shifted a little, clearly embarrassed by her presence. She placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I know you would rather speak of these matters with your father—there is a reason you have sought him out and not me—but as he appears to be incapable of offering any useful advice—" Here she paused and shot Fëanáro a hard look—"I will do my best to help you whilst being as succinct as possible."

She then told him about the sensitive areas of the female body, both the more exposed parts and those that are a bit harder to find, and how he might stimulate them before and during intercourse. Throughout most of the conversation Makalaurë blushed crimson, though he listened intently and asked for clarification on some matters. Meanwhile Fëanáro gazed at her with an increasingly devious look in his eyes, a look she tried her best to ignore lest she became too distracted.

"Above all, be sure to always begin with careful caresses and movements, and gauge her reaction," she said in conclusion. "That will allow you to discern what she does and does not like, which is, of course, the key to pleasing her."

"Thank you, Amil," Makalaurë said with a shy smile, and shot his father a glare before standing from the sofa.

"Any time, dear," Nerdanel said. "Go and get some rest now. You will need it for tomorrow." She winked then, and Makalaurë again blushed before heading off towards his chambers.

 

***

 

"Incapable, am I?" Fëanáro asked in an amused tone as they entered the bedchamber.

Nerdanel smiled to herself as she unbraided her hair. "Of explaining certain matters... yes."

He huffed indignantly as he slipped out of his robes. "I much prefer a hands-on approach."

"Oh?" Nerdanel raised an eyebrow as she let her dress fall to the floor. But before she could tease him further, she found herself picked up and deposited on the bed.

"Yes," Fëanáro said, hovering over her, so close she could feel his breath on her face. "Like so."

He slid a warm, oh so warm, hand up her bare thigh while kissing her hard on the mouth. His touches were demanding, but not impatient, as he continued to kiss down her neck and chest. Lower and lower still his mouth traveled, and when it reached its destination Nerdanel gasped and arched her back. His tongue was wet and firm and slightly rough as it moved against her clit, slowly at first, then faster and faster while he slid a finger inside her, rubbing that sent tendrils of pleasure throughout her entire body. He knew just how to undo her, and before long she buried her hands in locks of thick, raven-black hair, chanting words of praise and endearment interspersed with incoherent pleas.

"Not so eloquent now, are you?" he asked, smirking, as he reemerged from between her legs.

"No," she said, and gasped again when he filled her completely in one smooth thrust, "and I rather like it that way."

**Author's Note:**

> Quenya terms:
> 
> amil - mother  
> atar - father


End file.
